The Perfect Wife
by DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: A female nurse is captured by Eddie Gluskin. Will she escape? Or will she begin to see him as something more than her captor? F!OC/Gluskin. Rated M for violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

She had to get out. Quickly. The more time she spent in here, the less chance she had to live. She wished they had just let her quit before all this happened. A nurse was meant to help people, but here it was just the opposite. She cringed to think of the things she had witnessed, even before shit hit the fan here.

She pulled the oversized hoodie tighter, shivering. Lila Blake was never more grateful for having such a petite, girlish figure. If these inmates could tell she was a woman.. She preferred not to imagine what would happen to her. Her face would have been a dead giveaway, so she kept on a surgical mask and a hood over her head. She was small and lithe, which made it easy to hide and be quieter than most. That was how she had survived thus far. Hiding and trying not to cry.

She just wanted to get home. Home to her cats and her fiance. Fuck. She missed him so badly.

Her eyes started to burn with tears again, but she forced them away. Willing herself to be strong. She crept down a dark hallway, clinging to a wall, going very slowly and carefully. She could've sworn she heard footsteps behind her. It was too dark to tell. Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest and she froze, crouching down in a dark corner. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip as to not cry.

She couldn't help but whimper softly as a hand landed on her back, surprisingly gently.

"Hush. I wouldn't dream of hurting you." Came a male voice as she was pulled to her feet. She struggled against the man feebly, he was much stronger than her.

"Hey. No need for that, doll." He chided, pulling her flush against his body. Her face immediately burned, blushing darkly. She knew this was it. This patient would torture her and kill her. Maybe worse than that.

"Please. I... I just want to go home." She pleaded quietly.

"What a lovely voice you have, my dear. Much prettier than all the others." The man said in a happy tone, sighing and nuzzling her head. "You poor thing. You've worn yourself out. I think you need some rest."

Before she could react something was sprayed in her face, and she gradually lost consciousness.

"Let's get you home, my sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

Lila woke up to a loud noise against her left ear, the sound of a man humming, and the sensation of a hand stroking her hair. The previous events came rushing back into her memory. She opened her grey eyes as quickly as she was able to, whatever he sprayed at her leaving her groggy and disoriented.

She wasn't wearing the same clothes as before. Her jeans and hoodie had been replaced with a thin blue babydoll style dress. Thank God her undergarments hadn't been removed too. Whoever it was had also taken the liberty of removing her engagement ring as well. Lila became aware of the fact that she was cradled against the same man as before, laying on his chest, his heart loud in her ear. Lila raised her head and turned to look at him for the first time.

He was definitely a patient. Though he didn't harbor as much deterioration as some of the others did. She may have treated him before, but she couldn't be sure. She had made a concious effort not to remember any of what she had seen in her prior career here. It was the look in his eyes that scared her. It wasn't that they were empty or emotionless. There was definitely something there. Something strong and powerful. He smiled evenly at her, raising a hand to caress her cheek. She flinched away from his touch, wincing. He seemed not to notice.

"I hope you had a good nap, sweetheart. I must say, you have never looked more beautiful." He said, his tone had an oddly calming effect, unlike the others affected by the engine. "It... it pains me to say it, but you won't be my first. You know, a man has needs. But I assure you, now that I've found you, I will never so much as look at another girl again. I can't wait to start our life together. You are perfect for me."

Great. It was clear this psycho had no intention of ever letting her go. And also it seemed like he had the intention of bedding her. However she hoped that would not become reality. Lila knew he could kill her in an instant if he wanted to. So she would wait until she could slip away, without his notice. She was a nurse, not a police officer. She didn't have the brawn to escape him like that. Even though it seemed that even being a police officer had made no difference here, judging by the many bodies she had seen.

"I'm a lucky man." He said softly, his eyes roaming over her body hungrily. He leaned in to kiss her, and she pushed him away quickly. She was terrified.

"Please don't." She said, diverting her eyes.

His face contorted, visibly seething. She was met with a hard punch to the jaw, sending her to fall back on the filthy floor. He hadn't broke anything but she was certain there would be a bruise there. Her eyes filled with tears at the sheer pain and shock she was feeling. Her shaking hand raised to touch the spot he'd hit her. She must've looked like such a pitiful creature, because his face softened and he regained composure.

"I.. I just don't think it is appropriate when I don't even know your name." Lila said, thinking quickly.

"Oh! Forgive me then, my sweet. I'm Eddie. Eddie Gluskin." He said, standing up from the chair and offering a hand to help her up.

"Lila." She offered, forcing a tight smile as she let herself get pulled to her feet. She felt oddly naked in this dress, goosebumps running up her pale legs. She preferred jeans to dresses any day.

"What a lovely name for a lovely woman." He breathed cheerily, still holding her hand between them. Eddie looked down at her small hand in his, examining the cracked pale pink polish her fingernails sported. Lila blushed, feeling a strange tinge of embarrassment around him for a reason she couldn't understand.

The silence was interrupted by a loud growl emanating from her stomach. She had forgotten it must've been at least a day since she had last eaten.

"You must be starving, dear. We can't have that. You need to be as healthy as possible, especially for the baby you will carry." Eddie said with a warm smile, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Let me go get you something to eat."

She had underestimated the extent of mental damage he'd suffered. It was clear now he really did intend on bedding her. He pulled away from her, but not before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Eddie!" She called to him before he got out of sight, he turned back to look at her. "Please hurry. I'll get lonely without you..." Lila sounded so sweet, it was almost gross. But she knew he'd love that. And if she had value to him then he'd be less likely to kill her. She hoped..

"Oh I will, my love." He called back to her. "Now don't go exploring, it's easy to get lost here."

And with that he was gone. Now was her chance to get away. Although he had a point. She had not even the slightest idea where she was in the building. She wasn't sure if she could venture out into the building again without losing what was left of her own sanity. And he was a lot better than some of the other residents. Lila cringed internally, feeling stupid for even considering staying with him. She took a deep breath, smoothing her dress out, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila had wandered the corridors for some time now, unsure of what she was looking for. She eventually stumbled upon a room of mutilated corpses, posed in disgustingly theatrical ways. The room was rank with the strong smell of decomposing flesh and innards.

Had Eddie done this? It was one of the most disgusting things she had seen here (and she had been privy to quite a few). She felt the acrid taste of bile rising up in her throat and she was powerless to stop it. Lila doubled over, emptying her stomach contents, which was only stomach acid. It scorched her throat as it came up, the putrid liquid joining the blood and entrails on the floor.

She shuddered a little, wishing she had something to get rid of the aftertaste. She could only hope that the sound of her retching hadn't alerted anyone to her presence. But she preferred not to stick around and find out, not to mention the current scenery wasn't too great anyways.

She was getting paranoid, every footstep she took seemed amplified to her, the creaking of the floorboards deafening in her ears. At least it was fairly dark. So dark she had trouble seeing, so it really didn't do any good at all. What use is it to be hidden from potential pursuers if they are also hidden from you?

Lila was beginning to wish she had never left. That feeling only intensified when she heard mumbling coming from somewhere in the room with her. It wasn't Eddie. That scared her.

She frantically looked for someplace to hide, trying not to hyperventilate. She lost any sense of composure when her foot landed ankle deep in something slightly warm and mushy, a grotesque sloshing sound followed.

The mumbling got louder and she had to assume he had noticed her. Lila immediately started running back the way she came, her fingers trailing along the wall in order to compensate for the darkness. He would get her. He was close behind her even now.

Lila started screaming as loud as she could, hoping that Eddie would hear her. She screamed his name as well. What an odd thought. Screaming for a madman to save her from another madman.

Her gore covered foot hadn't been the best for running, and she slipped, falling to the floor. Lila began to crawl away, fearing that any moment now she would be cut to pieces by the glimmering cleaver her pursuer held. She shut her eyes, waiting for her death.

"Don't you dare touch my girl.." Growled a low voice, "You. Sick. Filthy. Animal." Each word was punctuated with a spray of warm blood splattering against Lila's shaking body.

He'd come to save her after all. She couldn't be more relieved as she watched the man's body slump to the floor, multiple stab wounds dotting his chest. A wave of genuine gratitude coursed through her as she got up and embraced him, her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, rubbing circles on her back. It was almost easy to forgot what he was. Or the fact he'd mutilated and killed so many.

"Shh. It's okay baby." Eddie said quietly. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you." Lila said with a heavy sigh, thinking maybe he wouldn't realize she was trying to get away from him. She was wrong.

"I love you." He said it with such conviction, it made her shiver. "I couldn't bear the thought of you ever.. ever not returning my feelings. Or maybe trying to run off without me. You wouldn't do that, would you darling?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lila said, pulling back so she could face him. And she was sorry. She couldn't survive alone here. He was her best chance out.

"And you are grateful for being rescued?" There was something sinister in the way he said it.

"Yes! Very." Lila responded immediately, wanting to calm him as quickly as possible.

"How grateful?" He snarled, clutching her wrist and twisting her arm back in such a way that would dislocate her shoulder easily if he pushed a little further. "Show me."

Her shoulder was straining so badly, she could almost feel the bones begin to separate. Lila had to do something quickly.

She raised a trembling hand to his chest and leaned in towards him, kissing him in a slow and passionate manner. He returned the kiss eagerly, his lips gentle and forgiving. He tasted of something metallic, and his lips were rather dry. She lightly ran her tongue across his bottom lip, feeling him moan into the kiss after that. Lila cautiously ended the kiss, hoping that would be enough to sate him for now.

"Ohh. I knew you loved me." Eddie purred, releasing her arm. "What a good girl you are."

"I'm... lucky to have you, Eddie." She said with a small smile, resisting the immediate urge to pull far away from him where he couldn't touch her. "I won't leave again. I promise."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again. You make me whole." Eddie said, smiling sweetly at her as he stroked her bruised cheek with the back of his hand. "Ah! I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you back home."

A surprise couldn't be good.

Eddie had insisted on carrying her all the way back, singing a little to himself along the way. She would never admit it but she was comforted by his presence. She felt safe. Well. Safer.

"Okay darling. Close your eyes."

Lila shut her eyes, and was led a few steps forward by a hand on her lower back. She hoped it wouldn't be like any of his other creations she had seen earlier. But she had a feeling he wouldn't do that.

"Okay. Open." He whispered just next to her ear.

It was amazing. He had set up quite a little scene for her. There was a small table with two chairs, and a surgical sheet as a tablecloth. The table was set with bowls and cans of soda. A single candle was lit in the center, casting an oddly romantic glow on the rather grim surroundings. It was…cute. She couldn't remember the last time her own fiancé had done anything like this.

He must've been pleased by her expression, as she caught him looking at her fondly once she was able to pry her eyes away from the impressive scene. Eddie moved towards the table and pulled out a chair for her, pushing her in once she sat down, and then taking his spot opposite her.

"I'm sorry darling, but soup was all I could find." He explained, gesturing to the bowls.

Lila had forgotten her appetite after all that had happened. She wasn't sure if she could eat without thinking back to what she had seen. And the feeling of dried guts on her body didn't help that much either. But it would be foolish not to try to eat.

"Soup is fine." Lila assured him, picking up her spoon and bringing a bite of warm chicken noodle soup to her mouth. It was fine as far as soup went. But mainly she was shocked by the amount of effort he had put into this for her. It was... almost endearing.

After they had both finished, Eddie had taken both her hands in his across the table, staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. Lila wasn't sure what would come next.

"Oh no.. your dress is ruined. Let's go find you something else to wear, hm?" Eddie suggested, eyeing the filthied dress. "Come on love."

Lila foolishly hoped he would let her get back into her old clothes, but no such luck. He led her to a shabby bedroom of sorts, standing her in front of a broken mirror while he stood directly behind her. She looked like hell. Her normally silky dark hair had dried blood in it, and her pale limbs were covered in all variety of nastiness.

"Alright. Now let's get this off." Eddie said, undoing the buttons of the dress before she could protest. The dress fell limply at her feet, leaving her in a raspberry colored push up bra and matching panties. Of course it happened to be the most flattering set she owned. She cursed herself for not wearing a more undesirable set, but how could she have known that she would be here?

Her face burned in embarrassment as his eyes hungrily took her body in through the mirror. She wanted to cover herself with her arms, but she had the feeling he definitely wouldn't allow that. She had never been looked at with that amount of intense lust ever before. It made her feel.. something she shouldn't be.

He licked his lips and lent in to whisper in her ear, "Oh Lila... you have no idea what you do to a man." Her face was becoming heated for an entirely different reason now.

Eddie brushed her hair aside and began leaving a trail of licks, sucks, and nibbles up and down her neck, all the while stroking the soft skin of her belly. Lila shivered at the attention, biting back a moan. It was unfortunate that her neck was so sensitive. Her legs were turned to jelly and she clung to the arm around her waist for support. Was this seriously happening? There was no room in her mind to think about that. Only the jolts running through her body.

"Lila.." Eddie moaned lowly, squeezing her tighter against his body. She gasped when she felt his obvious erection pressed against her.

"I... I could fill you up."

**A/N: Ooh. Getting steamy. Anyways thanks for the support thus far! :) I will try to update daily!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter will feature explicit sex. If that is something that disturbs you, then I would suggest you do not read this one. But for those of you who are not bothered by that, enjoy!**

This was wrong in so many ways. She had a loving fiance waiting for her back home, a whole life ahead of her outside of this place. Yet here she was, trembling in the arms of a madman. She didn't really want this, she tried to reason. No, this was a perfectly normal thing to happen in her current psychological state.

But that train of thought was quickly pushed aside when Eddie's hand trailed down her front, stopping only at her crotch, massaging the heat he found there through her panties. Lila made a soft contented noise, immediately wishing she had been able to at least make it seem like she didn't want this. There was no going back from this.

"My darling.. I hadn't expected you'd be as eager as I am to consummate our love." His voice was like silk, so smooth and lovely. "What a pleasant surprise."

Lila began involuntarily rolling her hips into his hand, wanting to feel more. She was growing bolder now, enough to turn around and kiss him hard on the mouth. He was not expecting this enthusiasm, but he accommodated to the affection just fine, grabbing her ass tightly with one hand as they kissed. She supposed he wasn't bad looking. In fact he might've been very attractive before whatever the poor man had been subjected to.

"Could you..?" She asked timidly, tugging at his shirt, curious as to what was beneath it.

"Anything for you." Eddie responded, making her shiver with that delicious voice of his once again. He took her hands in his own and guided them to the buttons on both his suit vest and shirt. Slowly more and more of him was revealed to her. He was quite muscular, in a lean way. Lila lightly placed her hands on his chest, running her fingers over him with a feather light touch. She noticed he was very scarred, some looking way too old to have been results of injuries here at Mount Massive. It was his turn to shiver now, not used to such gentleness.

"I'm sorry this happened to you..." She said without thinking, feeling like she had played some small part in the ruining of this man's psyche. The wrongness of all this was horrifying.

"No, no. Being here with you is all I've ever wanted. Don't be sorry darling." Eddie insisted, seeming distressed that she would even think that. "I want only you."

Meaning to add truth to his words, he then took her hand and placed it on the rather prominent bulge in his pants. Lila bit her lip and gave him an experimental squeeze, causing him to suck in a quick breath. Holy shit, he was hard. Just feeling him like that made her feel so dirty. Yet the absurdity of the whole situation only served to turn her on more.

"I would... like to make love to you now." Eddie said breathily, his eyes growing more hungry. Lila simply nodded, knowing that he would bed her no matter what her response had been. Plus she had grown quite attached to him, as he was her sole protector here. It.. it couldn't be that bad, right?

He led her to a small and shabby cot, but she couldn't complain. At least the mattress was clean. She sat down on the edge of it, feeling a stirring in her stomach, a combination of excitement and anxiety. She was no blushing virgin. But still she felt like one under his wolfish stare.

"Mm. See what you do to me?" He asked her, fully naked now, erect length in hand. He must've undressed without her noticing. Lila's mouth immediately went dry when she looked at him. He was big. She imagined he would be, considering the sizable bulge he had earlier. But this, she was not anticipating. His stiffened cock was thick and veiny, the tip of it glistening with wet.

"Eddie..." She breathed, clenching her thighs together in order to avoid touching herself right away.

"My love. You can have all of me." He replied, pushing her back on the cot and moving to straddle her, even though she wasn't yet naked.

Just his voice had driven her crazy before, and now it was only even more potent. She craved more.

"Eddie, love... Please don't stop talking. I.. I want to hear you." Lila said, having to first compose the sentence in her mind, trying to figure out what he would want to hear.

He chuckled lowly, just that made her squirm beneath him.

"I.. ohhh. Darling. I can't wait to spill my seed inside of you." Eddie moaned, precum smearing on her stomach as he grinded his hips against hers a few times.

"Hurry..." Lila pleaded, wanting the deed to be done before she lost her nerve. Before she could dwell on the possibility that he might've fucked corpses with the same dick that was soon to be inside her.

"Lila.. there's no need to rush. We have the rest or our lives together. Till death do us part, my dear." Eddie said, struggling to keep his voice even. He groped at one of her small breasts through her bra, closing his eyes as he did so. She leaned forward, removing his hand for only a few seconds in order to unclasp her bra and toss it aside.

"Oh my love. How perfect you are." Eddie said with a wide smile, now using both hands to massage and squeeze at her breasts. They just fit perfectly in his hands. Lila reached up to stroke the less damaged side of his face, then pulled him down into a needy kiss. He returned the kiss, biting her lower lip just so. She writhed against him, the heat building in her abdomen becoming almost unbearable.

"Are you ready?" He asked with something that looked close to a smirk gracing his lips. Lila merely nodded, not trusting her ability to form coherent words at the moment. With that, he leaned in to kiss her lips sweetly and then eased off her underwear.

Without any warning, he plunged into her, filling her up entirely and then some. A strangled moan came out of Lila, as she gripped the edges of the thin mattress, knuckles going white. "Ah.. You're even tighter than I could've dreamed." He praised, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He really did mean it, about making love to her. Every single thrust was drawn out, slow, and passionate. Lila's face felt wet for some reason during the session, surprised to find that she had been crying. She was discomforted by this, unsure what these were tears of. Though it was difficult to dwell on that for too long as her body was filled with pleasure again and again.

It was hard to forget who was fucking her, as a constant stream of deep groans came from Eddie, punctuated by frequent sayings of "darling" and "love". At some point, he had dug his fingers into her hips, being able to go into her that way. It seemed almost dreamlike, the concept of time being lost to them as there was only each other.

Eventually his thrusts got less calculated and more frantic, pounding into her haphazardly. Lila could feel everything building up inside, and when one particular thrust hit just the right spot, she fell over the edge. She might've said his name as she finished, her inner walls tightening around him. But she was too embarrassed by that to even fully recognize what she had done. It was bad enough that what he gave her was the type of orgasm she thought only existed in trashy romance novels. Eddie came soon after, warmth filling her up. It took a while for him to finish, and he chose to stay inside her for a little longer even after he did, laying his head down on her chest, panting.

Lila stroked his hair, enjoying the warmth his sweaty body provided. Her heart beat a little faster when she heard a muffled "I love you."

What would happen next? Now that they consummated their love, what use did he have for her? The fact she just had sex (quite willingly) with a patient had not yet sunk in. For now, she merely held his shivering body close, trying to remain calm.


	5. Chapter 5

He had rolled off of her, laying next to her now, holding her suffocatingly close. Lila let him, feeling safest like this, able to feel his heart beat against her back. Eddie was not so terrible. Not compared to the others here, others who would tear her apart if they ever were able to reach her. He was her only protector here, the only one who would keep her safe. Besides, she could withstand a little pain now and then if needed. It was stupid to think she would ever get out of this place on her own. And the thought of belonging so wholly to one person was so intense to her, so amazing.

"You've gone awfully quiet, darling." Eddie remarked, "Was it not… satisfying?"

"It was more than satisfying." She assured him, kissing his arm.

"Good. Then what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about… Well.. I am sorry I tried to leave you earlier." Lila responded quietly. She could see how he was just a horribly damaged and lonely man, perhaps just as trapped in here as she was.

"You should be. That was a terrible, nasty thing to do." He said, his tone growing sinister. "If you ever do something like that again, I swear I will not be as forgiving." He snaked his thick, muscular arm around her neck, constricting the air flow to prove his point. She struggled against him, her eyes watering from the lack of air. "I hate women who take me for a fool. Or think I am not good enough for them, repulsive whores, all of them."

She was beginning to see black dots now, and it would not be long before she passed out. Lila tried to pry his arm off, but he was much too strong. To her relief, she was released then, gasping for air, rubbing at her sore neck.

"But you would never do that to me, would you Lila? You love me."

"Y-yes. I love you, Eddie."

Eddie let out a contented sigh at that, smilingly at her in a way that was filled with so much adoration it was almost uncomfortable. It was frightening how quickly he could snap and then revert back to his charming self. He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face to guide her into a tender kiss.

After that, he rose off the cot and began to get dressed after cleaning himself off. He handed her a pink dress that was just as short as the one before, though much cleaner. She got dressed in silence, feeling his eyes watching her as she did so. She turned to see him sitting shirtless on the edge of the cot.

"Pink suits you." Eddie said, slipping on his button-up shirt. "Though I believe you would be stunning in white."

"Thank you." Lila said, bowing her head slightly under his gaze.

"Come here." He said in a gentle voice, but she made no mistake of thinking of it as anything other than a command. She obliged him, standing between his legs, her slender fingers buttoning his shirt and then vest. "I was a little rough with you. I didn't mean to be. I'm sorry, my dear."

Lila finished tying his bowtie and then looked up to meet his blue eyes, feeling her lips set in a pout. Her hands lingered on the front of his chest, causing him to envelop them both easily in his own hands that were much larger than hers.

"Can you.. forgive me?" Eddie asked, looking as though his heart would positively break at any second. She was overcome with a fluttery feeling in her stomach, seeing him like that. He was handsome in his way.

"Yes." Lila said without hesitation, leaning down and placing a short kiss on his lips.

He smiled, tugging her onto his lap. Eddie began petting her hair, trying to untangle it as gently as possible. She curled up against him, placing her ear against his chest in order to hear that pleasant rhythm his heart made for her.

"You'll make an excellent wife. And an even better mother."

"You haven't asked me yet." She said into his chest.

"What's that, my darling?"

"You haven't… you know. Asked me." Lila said, biting her lip shyly.

Eddie laughed then, sitting her down on the cot and moving to kneel before her, taking one of her hands and kissing it. She couldn't hold back a smile, squeezing his hand in anticipation.

"My love. My darling. Would you do me the immense honor of being my wife? Forever and always?"

"Yes! I would love to!" She exclaimed, giddy with a childish happiness.

"I was hoping you would say that!" He said with a matching grin, picking her up bridal style and spinning her around a bit. "When do you want to have the ceremony?"

"As soon as we can." Lila replied, placing a light kiss on the more damaged side of his face.

"Mm yes. I agree entirely." He replied, setting her down almost reluctantly. "How about tonight? I don't think I could bear waiting any longer, my dear."

"Alright." Lila replied, unaware of just how elaborate the wedding he'd planned would be.

"Excellent! We must begin preparations immediately."

"Uh.. What sort of 'preparations'?"

"I will take care of everything, sweetheart. I just want to be sure you won't be wandering off on me." Eddie said, far too cautious to allow anything to happen like before. "I have just the thing. Close your eyes, my doll."

Lila obeyed him, shutting her eyes like before, hearing his footsteps grow quieter. She figured he was right to not trust her, after she had tried to leave him before. Apparently she was not the first to try to leave him. Thinking back on it, she had trouble remembering why she had ever wanted to leave in the first place. Eddie was such a sweet man.

"Darling, I must apologize, this may be a little uncomfortable. But I promise it is for your own safety." Eddie said, his voice growing louder as he approached her again, stopping just in front of her.

There was a clicking of metal as something was locked into place, it was cold and tight against her neck, not to mention heavy. She opened her eyes. It was a metal collar of sorts, Eddie holding the leash-like chain attached to it. Unfortunately it did not surprise her at all that something like that existed in this facility. Though she never imagined it would be used on her. It was for her own protection, right?

"This way, we will never be far apart from each other." He explained, touching the collar. "You will be with me, always."

In any other situation, this would have been degrading beyond words. But he had his reasons, did he not? The poor man must have had his heart broken so many times before. And like all who were subjected to the engine, he must have experienced some type of major trauma in his life. Probably something having to do with the old scars etched into his body.

"Yes, love. I understand." Lila replied, wanting to do anything in her power to make him happy.

**A/N: Ah yes. Good ol' Stockholm Syndrome. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out! Hopefully this relatively sweet chapter will make up for that. :) Also, feedback is much appreciated! **

The chain's clinking was growing rather annoying, making Lila feel anxious. She wished he could have simply carried her, but that was a childish desire. However this time it was not just her own safety she feared for, but for Eddie's as well. She knew he was strong and quick, but what if he were outnumbered? Then they would both end up dead, rather quickly too.

"Eddie?" She said softly, her words staining the near darkness. "Please be careful."

His only response was a gentle hand, slowly trailing down her arm to firmly grip her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Lila returned the squeeze with a sigh, feeling less like a dog on a walk thanks to the acknowledgement. She did wonder what exactly he meant by preparations, as they were in an asylum. He could see remarkably well in this darkness, and she was thankful for that.

"Ah! Here we are, my love." Eddie said happily as they walked into a large room, abundant with sewing machines and mannequins. Some of said mannequins looked a tad too realistic, men's horror stricken faces frozen in place. Lila swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in her throat, trying to remain calm. It was her wedding night, after all. Eddie came over and removed the metal collar around her neck, earning himself a grateful peck on the cheek.

He began to walk this way and that, searching for materials. He was humming that song again, the same one she had heard when she woke up. Lila played with the edge of her dress, unsure what to do, not wanting to let her eyes fall on any of the bodies in the room. He came over to her, a pile of off white fabric in his arms along with sewing scissors and various other tools.

"I have waited for you to come along my whole life. This night, is something I have often dreamt of. And my love, I won't have it be anything short of perfect for us." Eddie said, his eyes taking on an intense glimmer of something insane, and something like love. "As I have told you, my darling.. I have been with others before, and I regret every one of them. But you, Lila, I know we are meant to be together."

"Eddie-.." She said his name with such adoration, it came as a surprise. It must have registered with him as well, because he leant forward and kissed her slowly, savoring her lips. He could be so painfully gentle when he wanted to be, it was adorable. She just hoped she had seen the last of his temper for some time yet.

He laughed then, "You distract a poor man like me too easily, Lila."

"I must apologize then." Lila said with a playful smirk, taking the stack of things from him and setting them on a near table. She then made an effort to smooth her dress out, biting her lip girlishly and feigning nervousness, knowing full well he was watching her. She then lifted her hand towards him, beckoning him closer. He obliged, taking her hand and approaching her. She then embraced him, pressing her small frame against his body in a warm hug.

A muffled "Love you." was said against his chest.

Eddie made a quiet content sound, nuzzling her neck gently and inhaling her scent.

A short eternity seemed to pass before they pulled away from each other, knowing full well they had a wedding to get ready for. She then had to promise she would not distract him any longer, at least not until after they were married of course. And with that, Eddie set about making her wedding dress.

"I am sorry it will have to be a private wedding, if that isn't what you want. But we must make do with what we have, my bride."

"No no, that's fine really." Lila insisted. "My family and I.. well, we aren't exactly close."

It was true, her father blamed her for her mother's death. There was nothing she could have done. Her delusional father had believed that somehow Lila could fix her, even though she was terminally ill with lymphoma, and was going to wither away slowly no matter what. She had to get away from them both, as she could not stand to watch her mother die like that, and the constant pressure from her father was far too much to bear. And so she took the job offered at Mount Massive, far away from her native New York, running away from her problems. The decision weighed on her every day.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love." Eddie said, appearing as though he was not really listening, which was understandable. Why would he care about her problems?

He had started up a sewing machine now, the rhythmic mechanical sound grating on her ears. Lila remained quiet, stuck in a host of unpleasant thoughts. She was a little startled once he spoke again, not expecting him to say anything more.

"You noticed my scars earlier. Those are courtesy of my father, sometimes my uncle too." He said in a cold tone, not making eye contact with her. "So I am glad this will be a private wedding."

"Oh, Eddie." Lila whispered, her eyes tearing up a bit. She felt the overwhelming urge to hold him and promise to never hurt him, but she knew by his posture that would be a bad idea right now. He had suffered so much more than she could ever fathom, no wonder he needed some sort of outlet. Even if the outlet was mutilation…

"I am going to be far better than he was, I will be the best father to our children." Eddie said, turning to look at her now, his face softening slightly when he saw her close to tears. "It's alright, Lila. Now that I have you here."

"You're a good man, Eddie." Lila said, touched by his desire to be the father he never had. Although it was highly improbably that she was pregnant now, she was sure he would make love to her again in the future. At least she really hoped so.

"Your dress is done." Eddie said with a grin, halting the machine and holding out the finished product for her. "Traditionally, I would not be able to see you until the ceremony, but I will not risk leaving you alone."

"I wouldn't want you to leave anyways." She confessed, looking over the mostly white gown before her. It was not a bad looking dress, for what it was. It was simple, but in some areas the stitching was rather obvious.

She stripped down and he carefully helped her into the dress. Lila looked down, noticing it fit her surprisingly well, tight around her waist and then the skirt being loose. She must have looked strange in a white dress, her skin stained blue and black in so many places with bruises and dried blood. But the dress made her feel desirable, with the subtle feminine touches like the accentuated waist and bosom.

Lila did a little spin, and then asked "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful. Even more than I could have ever imagined." Eddie praised, staring at her as though she were some kind of goddess, or possibly as if he were trying to decide whether to ravage her on the spot or wait until later. "My perfect bride…"

For the first time, she did not feel like a vulnerable child under the intensity of his gaze. Instead, feeling like a powerful woman. That look that caused a surge of pleasant warmth inside her body. One that made her long to touch him or be touched, but touches infused with love and not just lust. Those were definitely not the things she should be thinking about now, but perhaps later she would act upon those naughty thoughts and try to please her new husband.


End file.
